priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 09 - Exciting Idol Gathering!
Exciting Idol Gathering! is the 9th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on August 30th, 2014. Plot Sophie and Laala become partners for a game show and if Laala wins then she can perform with Sophie. However, awaiting her are many obstacles; ranging from opponents to a dwindling time limit. Summary One lovely morning, Cosmo awakens her little sister to prepare her for the day ahead. She brushes her hair, changes her clothing, applies her makeup, then last but not least, feeds her a pickled plum to see to it that she is able to get through the day. In PriPara, Mirei and Laala happily cheer over the news that they will be participating on the same program that Sophie will be attending the next day. Kuma was able to arrange it, so he tells the girls that they better not mess up. In Sophie's room, Usagi expresses concern over Sophie by asking her if she will really be alright to partake of this program. She has been slipping into fancy mode a lot more then usual and since she will be closer to the fans, it may be too hard to keep it under control. Sophie doesn't agree though, and points out that someone recently saw her true self and didn't hate her at all. Her words are ignored by Usagi, who tries changing the subject by complimenting her. Although Sophie is only focused on the time she spent with Laala a few days prior. The next day, Kuma informs Laala and Mirei that the winners will get to perform. The girls begin to feel overwhelmed for a moment but they are encouraged. Sophie comes by to formally greet the girls and Laala takes this moment to introduce Mirei. Meganee then announces that the pairs will be decided by using the raffle, which surprises Laala and Mirei- as they weren't informed of this. Mirei is frustrated with Kuma since he didn't bother to even ask and starts choking him until the raffle starts. In the end, Laala and Sophie are reunited, while Mirei finds her partner is the leader of Pink Actress, Nanami. While Kuma is frustrated now, Mirei points out that their team has a greater chance of at least one of them performing. With that, the "Goodbye to the Summer Live!! Exciting Idol meeting!!" begins. First the game show starts with a riddle section. Laala is nervous since she isn't good with riddles, but Sophie looks calm and cool, so she feels more relaxed. The first question is "An eagle is not eager to seek out the company of others, but finches don't flinch from large groups. What bird, then, has no luck waking up before noon?" Laala ends up hitting the button despite not knowing the answer, but unfortunately Sophie doesn't know it either. But she wins over everyone in the audience for how cool she acts, which Usagi had planned on utilizing. Mirei is able to figure out the answer, "a duck", and she gains a point for herself and Nanami. The next question is then asked, "7+7 divided 7+7x7-7=''", and Mirei instantly guesses that it is 50 and is right again. Then they come to question three, "What species of frog has the largest tadpole on Earth?", and once again Mirei guesses "shrinking frog". By now Laala is frustrated over her inability to answer, while Sophie admits she'd rather be off singing than answering questions. Laala tries to encourage her teammate though, insisting they at least try as they move to the Silhouette Quiz portion. At first Mirei struggles, and Nanami uses her catchphrase "Kyupikon", which is wrong. Sophie is somehow able to guess that it is a Kishu Honey-pickled plum, and goes on to identify more pickled plums, including the Kishu Bonito, and Kishu's 3-year specialty extra rich plum pickle. With that, they move onto the athletic part. The teams change into their training clothing and are instructed to compete on a bread eating running course, then upon completing that they will need to play a game of whack-a-frog before reaching the goal. Laala is eager and believes she is capable of doing something physical, while Usagi and Sophie's Fan Club worry due to Sophie's fancy mode appearing should she eat anything sweet. Which proceeds to happen right then. The fan club members reverse their jackets and donned in black, they quickly head to a nearby room to pull a switch and cause a blackout. Everyone from the audience to the participating Idols are shocked, along with the hosts. In this time, Laala gets a good look at Sophie and realizes she is none other than the pickled plum girl. As they get up, Sophie expects the worse from Laala, but to her surprise Laala claims she always found the pickled plum girl to be cute, and that Sophie is still really cool. Both forms of her are great in her eyes. As they wait for the games to resume, Sophie admits that she is physically weak and she loves to dance, but her sister usually reminds her not to waste all of her energy so early, so she has become very dependant on the pickled plum in all the years she had to use it. When she was little a special competition approached, and she was given the pickled plum because it's sour taste encourages her and gives her the energy she needed. Everyone loved her right away, due to her cute looks and young age, as well as her talent. After the debut performance Usagi approached and requested becoming her manager. At first Cosmo was against it and tried to explain how it was only because of the pickled plum, but he still wanted her despite that and he promised to always provide her with the pickled plums. Hearing this, Laala feels sad and she tells Sophie that she doesn't need to hide her true self from others. It's then they are interrupted by Mirei and Nanami, who stare at Sophie momentarily before moving ahead. Sophie and Laala crawl out from the net and Laala asks if they should quit. Sophie isn't very sure how the others will respond though, and once again Mire interrupts. She decides to ask about it later and brushes Sophie's hair for her as the lights soon return. The show resumes, and all four teams managed to finish and head to the whack-a-frog run. Laala goes all out and is scoring really high, but Nanami and Mirei are able to keep a lead on her because Sophie isn't really doing much. After Laala accidentally hits her hand, Sophie thinks about it and realizes that she really needs to focus. She makes an attempt to hit and with the last few seconds manages to hit one of the frogs and just in time for Laala to receive one point over Mirei and Nanami. Delighted by the results, Laala happily thanks Sophie. But before they can do anything else, Sophie is taken away by Usagi and her Fan Club. Mirei rejoins her and wishes Laala luck on her performance, and Laala goes out to meet up with Sophie in the performance hall again. They scan their desired cards and friend tickets and change, then they appear on stage and perform. Outside of Prism Stone, Sophie thanks Laala for her help. Laala asks Sophie if she would like to sing with them from now on, but Mirei scolds her. Rather than answer, Sophie reaches into her pocket and hands Laala her friend card and tells her that she would like to perform with her again; but curiously asks who the girl is next to Laala, since she doesn't know of Mirei's true appearance. She is surprised by what she is told, then comments on how much fun she had before taking off. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Cosmos Hojo *Meganii Akai *Sophie's Fan Club *Meganee Akai *Usagi *Eiko * Nanami Major Events *Laala and Mirei find out that Sophie's true identity is the Pickled Plum Girl. *Sophie's past is revealed. *Sophie states that she'd be willing to team up with Laala (and Mirei) in the future. Trivia *This was the first episode in which Laala & Sophie perform together. *This is the first episode in which Laala didn't perform with Mirei. * This was the first episode in which Sophie was shown performing a Making Drama. * This is the first episode to show Sophie in an alternate coord: Queen Heart Coord and a coord from Candy Alamode, the Purple Frog Coord. Videos Awards arc.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Anime Arc (Episode 5 - 13) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner